


It’s All Fun and Games...

by persephone (pda)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, Plot What Plot, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, kmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pda/pseuds/persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/3486.html?thread=13793694#t13793694">kmeme prompt</a> back on June 3rd: <i>"Anders and F!Amell have been more than companions in the tower for quite some time. Cullen catches them in the act and Anders convinces Amell that Cullen should join. After all he has had a crush on her for many years... Points for 'not-really-gay-for-Anders-but-willing-to-put-up-with-him-if-it-means-getting-with-Amell' Cullen."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s All Fun and Games...

_9:29, The Tower of Ferelden_

Anders was going to get her into trouble one day. For one, he was a much older man, a full mage while she was only an apprentice. He was a man with a reputation in the Circle—everyone knew who he was, the mage who’d managed to slip away from the templars no fewer than six times already. Any opportunity to flaunt authority, and he took it, arms wide and eyes opened. It’s what attracted her to him, the dash of danger lurking behind the carefree facade, and when he turned his attentions on her, she fell for his obvious blandishments because…she wanted that danger in her life. It made her feel alive, as she hadn’t in all her times in the Tower, to fuck him in all the places he dreamed up. It had started small, a dusty storeroom that hadn’t seen a broom since before the First Enchanter was a gleam in his parents’ eyes. Then it was a classroom, at night, after curfew. Then it was her bed in the dormitory, all the other apprentices around them. Then a corner of the library, behind a curtain. A classroom, during the _day_ , with Senior Enchanter Sweeney teaching a class on basic firemaking—Anders had said it made him hot, and it was all Solona could do not to burst out giggling. But that was part of the allure, the spice: they might get caught.

But this…this might be over the line. He peeked around the doorway of the stairwell onto the third floor of the Tower, then tugged on her hand. “All clear.”

He’d brought her to the templar’s floor. It was the time for services, meaning only a skeleton squad of them would be actively patrolling, but still… “I don’t know if this is a good idea,” she whispered, even as she trailed behind him.

“Trust me, sweetheart,” he said, with a brilliant smile, and fool that she was, she believed him. He’d escaped the Tower more than any mage in memory, and if it hadn’t been for the phylacteries, it probably would have been only the once. For all he did in the Tower, he’d _never_ been heard to have been caught there.

He led her to an unlocked door near the stairs, drawing her inside. The thin slits of windows along one rounded wall cast bars of sunlight onto the floor, the only illumination allowing her to discern the room was a garderobe, rows of wooden frames with pegs for hanging up the robes the templars wore under their armor, mostly empty given the hour, but a few still hung there, forlornly, and more were folded into shelves along one wall. Solona shivered at the sight of a bloody red sword on a tabard, and Anders turned back to her, taking her in his arms. “Frightened?” he asked in a warm undertone that ignited a fire between her thighs.

“Yes. If they catch us here…”

He leaned in to nuzzle her cheek, her hair, back to her ear, fear and arousal turning her knees watery. He murmured, “They won’t. They’ll be at it for at least another hour, and it’s daytime, no need for anyone to be getting dressed now.” He sucked in the shell of her ear, making her gasp, and she threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him for support. His breath noisy against her ear, his mouth moved down, tracing the curve of muscle down her neck to the hollow of her throat and filling it with his tongue before blowing, the sudden cooling bringing shivers out. His hands roamed her body with the ease of familiarity and long practice, and she let him, tangling her fingers in his hair as his face buried in the hollow between her breasts.

“I have an idea,” he said when he came up for air, a wicked twinkle in his eye.

If he’d said ‘let’s summon a desire demon’, she wasn’t sure she would have told him no. “What?”

Rather than answer with words, he skimmed his hands down to her waist, grasping it to pull her to the far end of one of the racks, a couple of hanging robes partially obscuring her from line of sight of the door. It was the closest thing to hiding the room offered. With deliberate care, he began undoing the fastenings of her robe, parting the front to bare her so he could slip in and cup her breasts. She hissed an inhale, back arching into his touch as her nipples contracted sharply, the hard nubs dragged across his palms as he circled slowly. She reached to do the same for him, and his arms came up, gently pushing hers aside. “Now, now, none of that,” he chastised her and looked around. He spied what he sought in the form of a bright red sash, drawing out the long strip of fabric then meeting her eyes over the length held before her. Without breaking his gaze, he gathered her wrists and wrapped the middle of the sash around them, binding her. Her eyes widened in dawning comprehension, her heart leaping into his throat, but she didn’t resist. Adrenaline coursed through her like liquid heat and she began shivering when he tied the ends of the sash above her head, forcing her arms up. He watched her carefully for several seconds, her chest heaving from her quickened breath, exposed to his gaze wandering down her body in savoring assessment, before breaking and rushing into her with a groan.

Solona’s eyelids dropped, overwhelmed by the sudden deluge of lust washing through her. His mouth attacked her throat hungrily, his hands moved over her skin, caressing and pinching and soothing once again, the clothing of his robes coarse as he rubbed himself against her. He moved back to her mouth and kissed her, tongue delving past her lips and tangling, soft whimpers vibrating into the small bones of her ears as he seemed to try to devour her.

The knob on the door clicked, and they froze.

“What are you doing?” a male voice tried to say harshly, but his voice broke up into a squeak at the end of his question.

And Anders smiled. _Smiled_. If Solona’s hands were free, she might have set him on fire. As it was, she was so terrified, all she could do was stand there, letting his proximity cover her nakedness when he answered, “What does it look like we’re doing?”

The door snapped shut, and booted feet on the flagstones and the squeak of armor brought the templar to their side. Solona turned her head, and her knees buckled to see Cullen staring at her with an expression so complex, she couldn’t untangle it. “Solona…” he drawled out in shock.

She couldn’t speak, just looked back at him. Before Anders, she’d pined after him. Still wanted him. But she was a mage and he was a templar, and it was forbidden. To have him find her like this…blood crept up her chest to her cheeks in a blush, and she saw him drop his gaze to her throat then move upwards, as if following the wash of color as it rose.

Anders leaned into her ear, but his face turned so he could watch Cullen out of the corner of his eye. “He wants you, you know,” he said, quietly but so that Cullen could hear. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one can see you. Poor templars,” he mocked, “having to watch over all us mages while we have all the fun and you can’t touch. Do you want her?” he asked a little more loudly, clearly directing the question to the other man. “We’re caught, you could turn us in, and it would be your word against ours.” Solona heard the trace of bitterness in it, but he pressed on. “We’d never tell, it would hurt us just as much or more than you. If they believed us.”

Cullen’s lips were moving, words escaping just over a whisper, so that Solona recognized he was reciting the chant. But he stood there, as if rooted to the spot, and her galloping heart skipped a beat. Anders kissed her neck then, and she jumped, Cullen’s eyes widened. Anders continued, noisily, retracing his path down to her collarbone, nibbling at it, and her lips parted, sucking in a breath, never taking her eyes off Cullen. He was watching, _watching_ , and as Anders’s hand disappeared under the lapel of her robe once more to take her breast in his hand, Cullen’s tongue flickered out, leaving his lips shiny.

Farther, Anders dropped, into a crouch as he kissed down the valley between her breasts, tracing the curve of her ribs as he passed to her belly, tongue circling her navel as he went to his knees then farther, nose rooting his way into the damp curls between her thighs for the cleft until he found it, dipping in to lick the pearl hidden in the folds. She gasped with a jerk against her bonds, but she was caught fast, as he began sucking on it, his breath flowing against the wet skin.

And all the while, she kept her gaze fastened on Cullen, watched sweat pop out onto his brow, the horrified fixation by which he drank in her reactions, the twitch he gave as she whimpered, his hands half-clenching and relaxing without his realizing it.

“Stop,” Cullen said in a hoarse cry.

“Why?” Anders asked insouciantly. “Do you want a go?”

“No, I—“ Cullen stuttered.

“Cullen.”

He looked at her when she breathed his name, and she saw it then, the same look she saw in Anders’s eyes as they fucked, just before he came. A wild, dark desire bloomed in her chest. “Please.”

He shuddered and didn’t resist when Anders reached out to tug the gauntlet from his hand, laying it aside to then take Cullen’s hand in his own. He did resist then, yanking his hand back from Anders and glaring at him. “I was here first,” Anders reminded him, wry amusement in his voice, and took his wrist this time, pulling him towards Solona. This time, Cullen stepped forward, lost in searching her face, until Anders put Cullen’s fingers in her sex, stopping when he found her clit.

Explosions went off inside her, and her hips jerked into Cullen’s touch. He drew back, frightened, and Solona pleaded, “Do it again.” Emboldened by her words, he cautiously slipped in and with a mewl, Solona twisted herself to assist him, sighing when a tentative circling found the nub. His cheeks flushed red and his eyes turned glassy, as his hand moved with growing assurance and she worked into his fingers, his hand.  
Unremarked, Anders rose to his feet and molded himself to Solona’s other side, burying his face in her throat, his hand going once more to fondle her breast, while the lump of his erection dug into her waist as he ground against her. He pulled away from her neck to look at Cullen. “She wants you,” he purred. “Don’t you, sweetheart.”

“Yes,” she gulped.

Anders whispered, “Tell him what you want.”

She breathed, “I want him.”

“I think you’ll need to be a little more specific than that, darling” Anders said with a soft chuckle, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger, making it difficult for her to concentrate. “He’s a templar, they’re not supposed to know the ways of a woman’s body.”

A groan bubbled out of her, her hips pushing against Cullen’s hand. In the wake of the urge, she panted. “Put your cock inside me.”

“But--“ Cullen began to protest, his gaze shifting to Anders.

“Don’t mind me,” Anders said in a honeyed voice. “I’m part of the scenery.” He buried his face in Solona’s hair, shifted to fit himself between her and the wooden rack, a hand closing on her waist as he pressed into her backside harder. “I’ll close my eyes and not even watch.”

In a dream-like languor, Cullen withdrew his hand to remove his other gauntlet and splayed his hands across her chest, one sticky with her juices and catching as he ran them up and down her torso, wonder growing in his expression. His thumbs found her nipples and circled them, nostrils flaring at a sharp inhale when they crinkled at his touch. A flood of wetness dampened her thighs. “Now, Cullen. Now.”

He obeyed, rucking up the hem of his robes, fumbling with shaking hands at the fastenings of his trews until in a violent tug, he snapped the cord and shoved them down to his knees. He was hard, the shaft nearly purple in engorgement, pre-cum shining on the tip as he approached her. When he drew close enough, she lifted a leg and hooked it around the small of his back, pulling him in closer. He shook, taking his manhood in his hand and trying to find her opening, the head sliding teasingly against the slit. With a moan, she tilted her hips, felt the rush of it slipping down, down, to the well, and with a contraction of her leg muscles, she pushed him in.

A rattling cry escaped him, two quick jerks, and he came.

Her body cried out in protest, arousal raging through her, unsated. Tightening her calf muscle, she tried to keep him close. As he made to withdraw, Anders said in a soft, dangerous voice, “Don’t you dare.” Cullen froze. Swiftly, Anders snaked a hand around her waist between her and Cullen’s bodies, finding her clit and working it once more. He was beginning to lose his erection, but Cullen still filled her, and her walls rippled around him, taking pleasure at that fullness. Anders’s breath came hot and noisy against the nape of her neck, and she felt his robes move under the motion of his other hand, the back of hers whisked aside to allow his cock to slide against the cleft of her ass, then _in_ her ass and bright white lights exploded behind her eyes, spasms racking her from the intensity of her release at the sensation of both men inside her.

The sash cut into her wrists as she sagged against them, her hold on Cullen falling away to legs turned weak and trembling in the aftermath. Anders’s arm curled around her waist, partially holding her up as he pumped, until a grunting sigh accompanied the feeling of warmth exuding from his cock at his climax. Cullen pulled out of her then, hauling up his pants and upon remembering he broke the lace, held them there with a blush burning up his cheeks. “Cullen,” Solona said between deep breaths as she recovered.

He glanced sidelong at her, not able to meet her eyes, but he did pause.

She wanted to say something, anything, to the hurt and shame in his expression. That even now, in Anders arms, it was Cullen she wanted.

The red sword on his tabard seemed to glow.

She looked away.

He inhaled and stalked out, the door closing with finality.


End file.
